


SHEITH, right in the sheath

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Docking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 06, Rough Oral Sex, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After meeting his mother Krolia, Keith removes a device inhibiting his Galra inheritance. His long-term boyfriend Shiro helps him through the transition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning to a short series. Title kinda implies what is about to happen. Definitely a situation were the title is imagined before the work.

Keith stared at the silent woman across from him in the Galra fighter sitting. Krolia had revealed consequential things that needed thought. Keith knew he possessed Galra heritage since joining the Blade of Marmora but never expected to meet his mother out in space. All his life, his father had told Keith of a woman he met in South Korea that died too young. Despite having no memories of her, the photos and stories had let him build a nearly perfect vision of his mother. He’d assumed his Galran ancestor was further in the past, several generations away. Keith’s foot twitched uncontrollably as his mind whirled. Without the Blade or some strange interactions with Galra technology, he would never have questioned his humanity.

His foot dashed against the fighter’s yaw pedal and the ship dragged to the side. Krolia was jostled in her seat but stayed silent. As he course-corrected, Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off her, looking for a family resemblance. She looked full-Galra so his search was mostly in vain. Beyond the dark hair and delicate cheekbones the two looked like entirely different species.

“Ask, or I will have to guess your questions. And I have no experience at being a mother,” Krolia spoke. The softness of her voice surprised Keith every time he heard it. Barring Lotor, most Galra sounded like the war-hungry space vampires personified by the atrocities of the Empire. Krolia’s voice could have passed for human.

Keith snapped his gaze back the cockpit’s screen. “I don’t even know how to begin. Why should I trust anything you say? How can you be my mother?” His voice broke on that last word. It had always been painful, but the swirling combination of hope and confusion that it now carried was too much.

“I knew when our eyes first met. Though I only held you as an infant, I recognized you in that instant, Keith. But your scent confirmed it. That hasn’t changed.” Krolia finally turned to her son, eyes darting frantically to catch every detail. “Ulaz was the medical officer on our mission to Earth. He passed a message to me when he found humans among the stars. You deserved more than a video confession so I waited for this mission to end before making contact. Didn’t expect my backup to be you.” She twisted her hands in her lap. “ I don’t know that I can say anything to earn your trust, and the only images of you and Earth are in a far away safe house. I fear time is the only option.”

“If we didn’t have a mission to finish, I’m not sure you’d get much time.” His hands tightened around the controls as he spat out the hardest question. “You left me as a baby. Why?”

“You’ve been trained by Kolivan himself, you must have ideas,” said Krolia. Keith realized a part of him had been working at the answer but bristled at the delaying tactic. He nodded curtly so she continued. “I stayed as long as I could. My team found enough evidence of the Blue Lion to confirm its presence on Earth. After we realized acquiring it was impossible, the decision to leave was unalterable. The danger of discovery was too great, by either the Empire or humanity. I was forced to leave you and your father days after the birth.”

“That explains why your team left. The Galran tech alone would have been a beacon to both species. But not why _you_ _abandoned me_ ,” finished Keith in a gasped rush. He felt tightly-leashed anger begin to unfurl and struggled to contain it. The ship’s smooth flight began jittering as Keith trembled.

“What would you have me do?” Her own restrained emotion showed itself in her acerbic tone. “Abdicate my responsibilities to the Blade? Exile myself on a primitive alien world? Our camouflage was imperfect, I’d need to become a hermit.” Krolia’s voice dropped to a dull monotone. “Taking you would be no better. Your father had the same rights to you as I. You’d have grown up without another of your kind, never knowing Earth or your father. He wouldn’t follow me after learning of the dangers in the universe. I couldn’t force him to leave his home, family, and world anymore than I could take his child.” She turned to Keith and spoke raggedly. “Leaving you both was the only choice. My feelings didn’t matter.”

Krolia neatly summarized Keith’s conjectures. She spoke again. “It’s painful, I know that. We faced an impossible decision and did the best we could. Cold reason can’t take away nearly two decades of trauma, from any of us. But we’ve found each other. We’ve found a chance to heal.” 

Keith realized that Krolia didn’t know of the accident that took his father, less than ten years after she left.

“Maybe,” said Keith as he finally calmed his breathing. He kept his gaze averted. “On to practical things. Does Kolivan know?” If he had kept this knowledge from Keith, for so long...

“He does not. I started this assignment before you and Voltron reappeared. Your commander may have suspicions about how a human hybrid came to be, but I never told him of you.”

“Why do I look human? Every hybrid I’ve seen looks more Galra than anything else. Your kind, our kind, has spread across the galaxy.”

“You couldn’t have stayed on Earth if you showed any sign. A few centuries ago you’d be burned as a demon and now you’d be vivisected as an experiment.” She rose and fumbled through the ship’s medical kit for a diagnostic device. Krolia halted an arm’s span away. “Ma-may I touch you?” An indescribable feeling ripped through Keith’s core. Fear and yearning were at the center but so too were memories of his father’s hugs and Mother’s Days spent staring at a photo. A photo he now knew was a lie.

He shut his eyes and rooted himself in the pilot’s seat. “One of us has to fly. I don’t think either of us will in decent shape if you do. Ju-just the scan please,” he said roughly. If he looked to her Keith didn’t know what he’d do. He stared resolutely ahead and barely caught her nod in his peripheral vision. She pointed the medical tech at his arm and studied the readout.

“Did you ever notice a scar on your left shoulder? It’s an implant that delivers an epigenetic therapy to suppress your Galra genes. Some latent traits might have remained, such as increased aggression or compatibility with Galran devices. I’ve seen the evidence for that. Ulaz prepared multiple permutations of the inhibitors to account for the inevitable resistance or changes in genetic expression. This one would have functioned approximately a dozen more deca-phoebes,” she rambled.

Keith spoke the obvious question. “What would you have done then?”

She sighed and turned away. “The only honest answer is, ‘I don’t know.’ Am I embedded on a long term mission? How desperate is the war? I may have come and replaced it surreptitiously. Sent another if my courage failed. Revealed myself? That depends on what kind of life you’d built,” she tapered off. “There are too many variables to predict. Too many half-formed plans.” She turned to face Keith. “I’m glad we don’t need them.”

He rubbed at the hard spot on his upper arm. Keith thought of what he’d learned of the Galra in the Blade of Marmora. Their phenomenal strength. How much longer they lived. That laser-focused aggression Galra wielded in battle. The intractable bond they shared with each other. He thought of all the experiences the implant had stolen from him. Keith drew his blade and acted quickly, decisively. In a flash, he slashed into that scar and pulled out the device. Tossing the bloody implant over his shoulder and sheathing his knife, he fumbled at his armor’s med pack.

Krolia rushed forward with her own before he could. She efficiently treated the wound and sealed it shut with a spray adhesive. Considering his familiarity with Galran medicine, Keith figured it would heal in hours. The woman spoke mechanically. “You better have a patch kit. Always plan for EVA. Never know when you’ll be exposed to hard vacuum. Especially if you like to open hangar doors.”

With the anesthetic working, Keith grabbed the kit with his wounded arm. He had to awkwardly shift it to his right hand, but he sealed the gash in his suit. Potential emergency averted, he spoke the question he’d barely considered. “What will happen now?”

Her words were simple. “You’ll change.”

Shiro watched the fighter carrying his boyfriend pirouette with Keith’s usual adroit piloting as it docked in the Castle’s shuttle bay. The hailing call he’d received was welcome, if unusually brief. They’d been apart too long once more and Shiro leaned on a bulkhead to the ship’s aft. He wanted to watch Keith stalk down the ramp in that tight black Blade suit. Instead, he was forced to rush forward as the other paladin staggered onto the hangar floor. Shiro caught his boyfriend and quickly found the wounded shoulder. “Keith, what happened!” Before he got an answer, strong hands dragged him away and slammed him into one of the ramp’s pylons.

Lavender eyes in a Galra face met his own. He barely noticed the uniform before de-energizing his metal hand. Shiro slowly raised the hand, warmed from residual quintessence. The unknown Blade leaned in and very clearly smelled him. She held the breath for a moment. After releasing it, she gently returned Shiro to the ground and stepped back. “Apologies, I acted rashly. My name is Krolia. He’ll need you dearly in the coming weeks.” The woman turned without another word and retreated up the ramp to the fighter’s cramped quarters. She punched a panel hard enough to dent it. The Galran craft quickly sealed shut.

Shiro turned and blinked at Keith, who was swaying on his feet. He swiftly moved back to support his boyfriend before the smaller man fell. “Who on Earth was that?”

Keith’s voice was tired. “Ironically, she’s actually been on earth. Congrats, you’ve met my mom. Now please, I need some sleep.” Shiro jumped at the news and turned to Keith but the exhausted paladin had closed his eyes.

“You better have some good answers,” he replied softly.  After they slowly worked across the broad hangar, Shiro helped his boyfriend through the long, empty hallways of the Castle. On the way, the Black Paladin radioed Allura about the new passenger and her strange greeting. He sketched out what little he knew, and Allura promised to investigate. Once in their room, Shiro watched Keith lethargically gathering sheets, clothes, and towels onto the bed. The Red Paladin practically passed out upon climbing into his makeshift nest. “Princess, Keith acting off. I’m going to stay with him, sorry I can’t help you with Krolia.”

He expected Allura to be too occupied for any response but she quickly called back. “Wait, the Galra apologized  _ and  _ gave you her name? Didn’t demand your own? Quiznak, this could get complicated.” Her breath was short and Shiro realized she was sprinting.

“What are you talking about? She barely spoke!”

“You don’t understand, the way she’s acting... It means his mother knows you and Keith are involved. The greeting acknowledged more than a human’s partner, it implied a Galra’s mate.” Allura was silent for a moment before radioing a last message. “I’m at the fighter, I’ll update you when I can.” Shiro ducked at the tortured sound of the fighter’s ramp being torn open. He imagined that everyone in the Castle heard it, but Keith didn’t twitch.

Shiro settled down in a chair to wait and watch over Keith. “Sounds like you old mom’s meeting your new mom.” After a few moments Shiro mused. “I’m not sure which is which.”

Keith ending up sleeping for eighteen hours. The paladins all pitched in to keep watch so Shiro could sleep or shower. Allura wouldn’t divulge the details of her interrogation of  Krolia, but she insisted to Shiro that it wasn’t a problem. Shiro was reading in bed when Keith finally roused himself. Immediately, he slithered over to press into Shiro’s side. For very selfish reasons, Shiro became glad that both of them were shirtless. “She said I’d be out for a while,” he mumbled. “How long?”

Shiro dropped a hand to card through Keith’s lush hair while he typed a message to their friends about Keith’s awakening. “Nearly a day. Krolia hasn’t left the fighter and Allura has been vague about their talk. You have any info?” His ministrations continued while his boyfriend gathered his thoughts. Keith’s voice was muffled by Shiro’s torso, but he eventually worked through what he’d learned on the flight. “That’s a lot to process. How’re you doing?’

“Too tired to deal with it. Would be shocked if I had the energy.”

“That bit about changing was ominous, and apparently a conversation killer. You going to prove Hunk right and turn purple?’ Shiro hoped the levity would help open Keith up.

The answer was quiet. “Yeah. She’s a pureblood. I’ll look like most hybrids,” muttered Keith.

“Hmm, I always wanted a spacecat.” This time Keith’s answer was a pillow that hit Shiro’s face with a loud thump. “Hush, you. It’s your decision, even if it’s a big one. I trust your reasons. We’ll get through it together.” The arms wrapped around Shiro tightened.

“Want to do something? We’ve been apart so long and soon I won’t be able to, at least for a while. And, and I missed you.” Shiro’s consent was to pull Keith over him. With casual fingers, he pushed down their underwear until Keith could work a hand around them both. It was an abrupt start so they started soft. By the time their cocks were fully hard, Keith started a slow rocking motion. The frottage was dry, but both men were used to it as good lube was dearly hoarded for better things in space. Keith released his fist to brace the lazy thrusts and Shiro replaced it with his prosthetic hand. He teased a gentle vibration to draw an appreciative gasp from his boyfriend. In return, Keith leaned down to mouth at Shiro’s neck. Over the years, he’d learned to honor Shiro’s limitations. The hybrid bit and sucked just to the point of causing embarrassing marks. Voltron’s Captain couldn’t display torrid mating marks. Shiro’s left hand grasped the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulled him closer.

Keith laughed before bucking the pressure and leaning further down to the insane definition of his boyfriend’s pectorals. He laved his tongue over a nipple before groaning at the sudden squeeze around his cock. He gently teased at the spot with his teeth. Shiro gasped softly at the unsuspectingly sharp bite.

Shiro rutted his hips upwards and stared at Keith’s bent form. “Gosh, if you’re this flexible already, I’m on board.” The smaller man quickly straightened and looked down. Despite the distance, a strand of saliva connected the nipple to his lips. Keith performed the spacial calculus to see how far he’d stretched without realizing. The distance wasn’t inhuman, but it was further than should be comfortable. Before a frown could seat itself on his boyfriend’s brow, Shiro pumped his fist. To their mutual pleasure, they felt a wetness ease the glide. Keith seemed lost in the sensation but Shiro glanced down. The hybrid was leaking pre-come far more than normal.

Keith drilled down to force their cocks together. “You did not-,” he punctuated the statement with a harder bite at Shiro’s neck. “-just say ‘gosh’ while we’re fucking.”

His lover gasped before he breathed, “Sorry, I'll watch my language. Be better next time, sir.”

Whether the cause was the profanity or submission, Keith let loose a burst of pre that covered Shiro’s hand. The hybrid’s rutting loosened and sped up until both men bucked into their orgasms. Shiro felt the usual splash of warmth on his stomach but was shocked by the amount. Keith had always shot further than him, but now he was painting Shiro’s chest and abs. The extra performance exhausted Keith and he began to collapse. Shiro was forced to draw him to the side or he would have splayed right down into the mess.

“Looks like you’ve got a more powerful refractory period, huh?” Shiro flopped his hand around to grab one of the towels Keith had fashioned into a makeshift burrow. The hybrid didn’t respond in the time it took Shiro to clean up. Voltron’s leader settled down for the night and reached out for his sleeping lover’s face. As he stroked Keith’s cheek, Shiro noticed a slowly darkening lavender mark. It matched the pattern on Krolia’s own visage. “I guess it’s really started.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full transformation in succeeding chapters.
> 
> Please advise on spelling errors or other inconsistencies.
> 
> You can comment anonymously! I'm not sure if I can reply as the author anonymously, but I'll figure something out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsettled by the extent of his own transformation, Keith disappears into the hidden parts of the Castle. Shiro goes to Krolia for help tracking down the hybrid, and later convinces Keith he's still accepted.

The avoidance began as the more obvious changes became visible. Both started subtly. Keith's skin developed a lavender tint and he demurred any sexual advances from Shiro, even sleeping fully clothed. His nails turned to retractable claws. The hybrid’s already elevated aggression spiked until he could only spar with the Castle’s robotic drones. Even Shiro wasn't a safe partner, as Keith gained strength and lost the ability to pull his punches. He became elusive at meal times, preferring to eat alone. Hunk noticed his carefully curated larder of human-compatible meat start to diminish. By the time his ears transformed to match Krolia’s, Keith had suddenly moved into his old room without talking to Shiro. He grew distant and avoided answering Shiro’s direct questions. Eventually, he practically disappeared. He was occasionally seen from afar, but he escaped any social interactions. Keith wasn’t seen at meals and no one knew where he slept.

Allura was of little help. “I’m sorry Shiro, but there are clear boundaries I cannot overstep.  Krolia has explicitly claimed Keith as her own and Galra matriarchs exert broad control over their children, especially the unmated ones. She views me as a rival matriarch attempting to subvert her son. Given their separation, she’s somewhat justified in behaving paranoidly and forbidding my involvement,” said the Princess, shaking her head sadly.

“But you said that she already considered us mat-, together!” Shiro hadn’t even seen Keith in a week, and was growing desperate.

“No, she views you as a  _ potential  _ mate, no matter what you and Keith were before. It’s not uncommon for Galra hybrids to make a clean break with their past lives when they integrate into Galra society. That’s the framework she is using. You’ll have to go to her as a supplicant, begging her permission.” Her mouth turned sour at the demeaning language.

“She won’t even talk to me, Princess. She stays holed up in that damn fighter!”

“Then do as I did. Give her no choice in the matter. Just be warned, be prepared to lose face after you force a meeting. Krolia will have to react to the insult from you. She can’t afford to have her status be diminished.”

Preferring to avoid confrontation, Shiro checked with the others first. Hunk and Lance hadn’t seen Keith recently, though the former was willing to bemoan his raided kitchen. Both Coran and Pidge tried to track the hybrid through the Castle’s systems. Neither was successful, but Pidge was willing to speculate. “Maybe it’s his new physiology? We’ve got decent emission data on Galra and humans, but not a hybrid. He could also be using his Blade equipment to avoid detection,” they shrugged. “They’re basically space ninjas, so it could be the suit, some jamming tech, or even sabotage of nearby systems. Sorry, Shiro.”

 He tried to find Keith himself one last time. Shiro searched every conceivable place his boyfriend could hide but the Castle was simply too massive. His anxiety had returned full force by the time he came to the shuttle bay. Using his prosthetic, Shiro interfaced with the Galran craft. “Krolia, I need to speak with you about your son,” said Shiro through an access panel. He waited a few minutes before trying again. “Krolia, please! He’s disappeared for a week! We don’t even know if he’s hurt” begged Shiro. Once again the only response was silence. “Dammit, I’m giving you one more chance!”

When Krolia again refused to answer, Shiro energized his hand and slammed it into the panel. Instead of plunging through, his hand slid off as the violet whorls of Galran tech activated. He tried to attack other places of the access ramp, but it seemed Krolia had thoroughly reinforced the fighter. Perhaps even expected Shiro’s avenue of attack. Nearly defeated, he glanced down to where his bayard would materialize. “First time for everything, I guess.” Shiro focused on his desperation to find Keith as he activated his Paladin’s weapon for the first time. He’d expected the black sword Keith had summoned, but instead he received the larger energy blade that Lotor had used against his father. In a single, circular slash Shiro carved an opening into the fighter. He de-materialized the weapon and leapt up into darkness.

The craft was dark, forcing Shiro to energize his hand just to see. He quickly followed the stairs up to the cockpit. It was empty, so he cautiously returned to the stairs leading deeper into the craft. Shiro had just reached the bottom when something fell on him from above. In a mirror of the event weeks ago, he was lifted fully off the ground and held against the wall. One key difference is that he was held upside down by an ankle and now his assailant held a Galran infantry rifle loosely in one hand. Krolia’s eyes flashed a lambent yellow before returning to the violet irises Shiro remembered. “What do you want, human?” snarled the Galra.

The paladin tried to remain calm. “I’ve already told you. I need your help to find Keith,” Shiro said levelly. He expected to be returned to the ground but Krolia held him firm.

“Perhaps he does not wish to be found, especially by you? Who are you to gainsay his decisions?”

“I’m his leader for one. Member of the Blade, Galra, he’s still one of my paladins. And, well, you know that we’re more than friends. We’ve been together for years. I’m not letting him walk away from that,” Shiro resolutely stated. “He’s under extreme duress. There’s every reason to think he’s acting irrationally.”

Krolia blinked as she considered what the paladin said. Slowly, she returned him to the ground, leaving Shiro to clammer to his feet. “I expected you days ago, when he first vanished. That was the proper time to ask for my assistance. Nevertheless, your timing is auspicious. Keith’s inheritance should be complete. Follow.” She placed the rifle in a wall socket and turned for the exit. Once in the hangar bay, she breathed deeply. Krolia exhaled and strode through the Castle. Along the way, they passed a few of the paladins but she studiously ignored them. Shiro tried to reassure the others but couldn’t fall behind. Krolia didn’t slow and took full advantage of her taller stature to move quickly.

He was surprised when she stopped at the room he and Keith had shared until several weeks ago. Shiro began to speak but Krolia quietly cut him off. “These are your quarters? Where you both used to sleep?” When Shiro nodded his assent, she moved to the door. “He’ll have gone to ground nearby. Do not make a sound,” she warned. Krolia manually opened the door, disengaging the pneumatics to avoid the typical sound. Once inside, she moved decisely to an air vent directly over the bed. Krolia leapt up and quietly gripped the vent. With a harsh screech of rending metal, she tore the screen away and plunged her arms inside. Keith was yowling like a cat as his mother dragged him out and tossed him onto the floor. He gathered his feet to bolt before Shiro tackled him from behind.

“You’re not disappearing again!” yelled Shiro, as he worked Keith into a hold even the hybrid couldn’t escape. Keith struggled for a bit before relaxing in defeat.

Krolia placed a foot on Keith’s chest and leaned over them both. “Sloppy! You should’ve smelled me from a dozen yards away.”

He glared back up, his eyes flashing yellow. “The vent was active, I was upwind! And I was sleeping,” he added defensively.

“Then you should had reversed the airflow. I’m sure you’ve been using scent to avoid the others. A Blade should have known I could do the same to track you.”

Keith glanced back to his boyfriend before answering. “I tried that one night. Our-his scent kept me awake.” His cheeks flushed red even through the downy, purple fur that now covered his body. “And you don’t get to speak to me that way!” He tried to bluster through his embarrassment with anger, but Krolia wasn’t intimidated.

She grasped her son and treated Shiro to a flawless example of the move she’d used on him twice. Krolia shook Keith like a ragdoll and bared her fangs. “I speak to you however I choose, I am your  _ mother!  _ ” Keith tried to talk but Krolia silenced him with a push that bent the bulkhead at his back. “I’ve given you all the time to process that I care to. It was your rash decision to complicate matters by forcing your inheritance.” She glanced down briefly to admire the changes. “No one can now deny that you are my son. Not even you.” Krolia dropped Keith and walked to the door. “I’ll teach you proper manners later. For now, comfort your human man friend.”

Once she disappeared through the half-open doorway, Shiro approached Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t need to run Keith. I-we all wanted to help you.”

Keith shrugged out of the grip and huddled on the bed. “I know, but it was all too much. I knew I would change, but I didn’t think  _ everything  _ would! And the emotions! They were so intense, I wanted to attack anyone that looked at your or me.” His clawed hands kneaded at the bed, tearing the sheets to ribbons. Keith only noticed after they were thoroughly ruined. “And I could have hurt you,” he whispered as he stared at his hands, willing the sharp weapons to disappear. Lavender tears welled up to match his purple irises.

Shiro eased into the bed and pulled Keith to his chest. “I know you wouldn’t have, Keith. You’re still the man I love.” Hesitantly, Shiro massaged at the base of one of those new fluffy ears. He’d normally rub Keith’s neck, but the hybrid had grown a tangled mane that obscured it. However, the new spot seemed to work. Keith relaxed bonelessly into Shiro and even started to purr. “Krolia said the changes should be done. Was she right?”

Keith nodded slowly. “Nothing new the last few days. Except this damn purring. Still half-expecting a tail,” rumbled the soothed hybrid.

“I don’t think the tail is a Galra thing. Comes from the other side,” laughed Shiro. He sniffed indelicately at the strong, musky scent Keith gave off. “Why don’t you shower and we’ll talk more afterward?” Keith seized but Shiro quickly added, “I’ll give you all the privacy you need.” He slowly drew them both up and pushed Keith into the en suite bathroom. As he waited, Shiro updated the others on the progress. Pidge and Hunk both had a slew of questions about Keith’s transformation that Shiro answered to the best of his ability while honoring his boyfriend's privacy. He deleted the several “purple pussy” jokes from Lance. God help the prankster if Keith read them.

Keith eventually left the bathroom, still damp with a sopping wet towel around his waist. The shorter paladin had always been in shape, but now Shiro marvelled at the definition he could see even through the short fur. “Feel better?”

“Kinda,” answered Keith. “You know that initial aversion to getting in the shower, while you’re still dry? It’s way worse now. And I think we need more towels.” He shook his head at this and water sprayed from his ears and hair.

“I’ll talk to Hunk or Coran about getting a blow dryer.” Shiro subtly patted bed besides him. When Keith hesitated, his boyfriend continued, “It’s this conversation or a trip to the med bay. Your choice.” Glowering, Keith prowled over and stiffly sat an arm’s distance away. “C’mon Keith, don’t be stubborn.” He reluctantly shuffled over but relaxed as soon as Shiro wrapped an arm around him. “Better. Now, this all seems pretty expected,” said Shiro as he gestured towards Keith’s face and upper torso. “Is there something you didn’t predict? Perhaps related to the chastity belt you practically wove?” This time Shiro glanced suggestively to the towel still wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist.

Keith’s voice was plaintive. “I didn’t think  _ that  _ would change too. At least not so much,” he mumbled.

Shiro frowned. “I thought you knew. You’ve been in the Blade of Marmora so long, and I know from my own time with the Galra that they don’t have a nudity taboo.”

“Besides Kolivan, most of them didn’t fully trust me cause I looked human. And they’re all so paranoid.” Keith paused as he considered all of what Shiro had said. “You mean, you knew what would happen? And you weren’t upset?” For the first time in weeks, he felt a spark of hope kindle in his chest.

“I knew, and I’m fine with it. Not much seems strange after meeting so many aliens, even had that fun with Rolo,” at this he nudged Keith’s hip suggestively. He blushed furiously at the memory of that strange, undulating alien member inside him.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you know what my cock looks like before me.” At Shiro’s puzzled look he mumbled, “I-I can’t get hard. I can feel it, but I can’t make it ... come out.” Keith buried his head in the pillows.

“Why don’t you let me help? You’ll have to show me sooner or later.” Shiro tugged at the towel, but not hard enough to actually unravel it.

Keith wriggled into the pillows further. He covered his face but whispered, “ _ fine.”  _ With that encouragement, Shiro pulled the towel away and revealed what Keith had hidden for weeks. The longer, darker fur around his groin couldn’t fully obscure the thick sheath that had replaced the hybrid’s cock. Keith’s balls hadn’t changed much, besides a dusting of lighter lavender fur. Slowly, Shiro reached out to fondle them. He used the same, firm motion that Keith had always loved. Soon, Keith was writhing from the increased sensitivity; anger wasn’t the only feeling that had intensified. Shiro took this as a positive sign, and looked to the tip of his boyfriends sheath. The Galra was already leaking copiously but his cock remained hidden. Shiro carefully moved a finger to feel at the entrance.

It was indescribably soft, and seemed loose enough. He tried to pull it back like Keith's foreskin, but the sheath was connected to Keith’s upper groin by a strip of skin. He could tilt it different directions, but not roll it to the base of the cock. Instead, Shiro watched for any signs of distress as he slowly slipped a finger inside. Keith froze and keened into the pillows, but he didn’t protest. The human pumped his finger, and felt Keith’s cock from inside his sheath. He couldn’t tell much about it, besides its smooth texture. Testing, Shiro pushed his finger as far down as he could. He didn’t reach the bottom, but now Keith was rocking his hips. The taller man froze, and let his boyfriend rock slowly onto the digit. Suddenly, Shiro was struck with an idea that had him palming at his own cock. “Keith, remember that thing we tried, but were both too tight for?”

As he waited for answer, Shiro shimmied out of his own clothes. By the time he looked back, Keith was frowning him with a mouth full of fluff from biting the pillows. It took a few minutes to stop laughing and clear out the stuffing, but it gave Shiro time to straddle Keith’s hips. Shiro was aroused enough that when he pulled one of Keith’s fingers to his own foreskin, he was wet enough to slip the finger underneath it. The taller man shuddered from the sensation Keith’s short fur added. It was his turn to rock forward onto his boyfriend. Eventually he remembered his plan, and moved his cock to the tip of Keith’s sheath. The hybrid finally realized what Shiro was implying. “You mean docking?”

“Sure, why not? Might as take advantage of your new self.” Slowly he pulled Keith up until their chests met. Shiro gently tugged at his sheath to try to align their cocks. He held Keith still as he pulled the sheath over his own head. The hybrid gasped and trembled at the stretch. Shiro groaned aloud as the tip of Keith’s hidden cock dug into the underside of his own. They both tried to rock forward, but the angle made it impossible to get any deeper.

Keith keened louder as Shiro pressed forward but only tugged the rim of his sheath further open. “Fuck, we can’t stop now. Let me straddle you, facing away,” said Keith. He pushed Shiro flat and spun around. Keith pumped Shiro’s cock to spread the wetness at the tip. The hybrid gripped himself as he moved forward, swallowing his lover’s cock into his own. This time they got halfway down Shiro’s length in one go.

“Oh god, you feel amazing. Like that time Lance and I both fucked you at once.” He reached up to massage the Galra’s ass with both hands. Shiro bucked his hips upward while he held Keith still. Nearly all of his cock was buried alongside Keith’s. The hybrid slumped forward, tensing muscles he didn’t know he had to tighten his sheath around them both. Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s knees and smoothly fucked up and down the large cock. Shiro kept him anchored, both with hands kneading his cheeks and with the broken noises spilling from his mouth. When the human moved a thumb to press at Keith’s entrance, the hybrid gasped and jolted forward. Shiro felt his cock jab hard into the bottom of Keith’s sheath, swallowing his entire cock. The Galra tightened down hard, right over the head of Shiro’s dick. The human shuddered and came with a groan. Keith felt Shiro spill inside him and was dragged into his own orgasm. Between the two of them, they filled the sheath to the brim, come spilling out into Shiro's lap. It was the first time coming since his transformation, searing through his body in way he’d never experience before. He keeled forward, collapsing with his head near Shiro’s feet and his ass up in the air.

Both lovers breathed through their respective afterglows. Eventually, the human looked down, and was surprised by what he saw. Shiro grabbed Keith’s thighs to haul him back into something close to a sixty-nining position. Teasingly, he stroked a finger along the underside of his boyfriend’s cock. It was a pink shade of purple than the rest of Keith, and looked roughly like he’d expected. Instead of the dramatic taper most Galra had, Keith retained the cylindrical shaft and distinct head of his old member. Shiro circled his fingers around the root, confirming the flared base. “Keith, you awake? Look who’s come out to play.”

Again, Keith had exhausted himself. Sighing, Shiro pulled them both towards the shower. “C’mon, I’m no xenobiologist, but pretty sure we need to clean you up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard boilerplate about commenting and pointing out any typos.
> 
> I'm on the fence about where to go next. Keith and Shiro's first time going all the way, or when they bring Lance into the mix? Let me know!
> 
> You can comment anonymously! I'm not sure if I can reply as the author anonymously, but I'll figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith make some progress, and sit through an interesting breakfast.

The next morning, Keith groaned as Shiro told him how the night had ended. “I can't believe you saw my _actual_ dick before me.” He burrowed his face into his boyfriend's torso to hide. One of his fluffy Galra ears was sticking up vertically so Shiro couldn't resist. He kneaded his fingers at the base until Keith began to purr. If his thoughts weren't pleasantly scattered, the hybrid would feel betrayed by his anatomy.

“Worrying about it won't help. Why don't we get ready for breakfast? You have to be social, but we've got plenty of time to let you explore,” soothed Shiro. He dragged his reluctant boyfriend out of bed and into their private bathroom. They were still naked, so Shiro rubbed the hybrid's shoulders as the water warmed. Being the paragon of self-sacrifice, he let Keith enjoy most of the shower spray. Neither made any effort to wash. Keith just luxuriated in the warmth and leaned back into Shiro. The human's hands stayed busy exploring Keith's body now that he had better light to see it. Under the cold light of the shower, the soaked fur almost resembled purple skin. He took inspiration from the Galra’s responsiveness the night before to grope at the lavender ass in front of him. When Shiro pulled the cheeks apart to run his soft cock over Keith's hole, the hybrid fell forward. He braced his hands on the shower wall and rocked his hips back into Shiro.

“God, I thought you were the team's boy scout. Shouldn't be this evil,” moaned Keith. Echoes of last night's pleasure pulsed through him, silencing any further comment.

Shiro leaned forward to grab Keith's balls and bite at his shoulder. “If you haven't learned yet, you never will,” he whispered. Keith whined and threw his head back. The human replaced his hardening cock with the thumb of his prosthetic, and teased vibrations from it. As before, the stimulation at his entrance drove Keith wild, and his thighs trembled. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shiro tried to run his thumb over the tip of the hybrid's sheath, but found him fully aroused already. Quickly, he palmed Keith's cock and gave it a few easy strokes. The hybrid's legs collapsed. His boyfriend hauled them back to the shower bench before he could fall.

“Holy shit, it's almost as big as yours,” murmured Keith. His face showed a blend of emotions, partly relieved to see he wasn't broken but still fearful of the changes to his most intimate place. The pink color matched what he'd seen within his sheath and the remaining human elements reassured him. Gaining a couple inches of length helped as well. Experimentally, Keith flexed his Kegel muscles to see if his head would swell as it used to. It did, but it was matched by the base of his cock. Already, what Shiro called his knot was thicker than the rest of his cock.

The human noticed his fixation, and replaced his hand around Keith. Pumping loosely, he said, “This isn't just an 'it,’ Keith. This is you, a part of you. Understand?”

The hybrid bucked helplessly into Shiro’s fist. “Ye-yeah. Oh god, your calluses.” He shuddered at the rough feeling, caught between pleasure and overstimulation. His entire length felt as sensitive as his human glans. Keith kept eyes wrenched shut. To cement his point, Shiro leaned down to wrap his mouth around the tip and swirl his tongue. “Fuck!” gasped Keith, as he slammed his hips up and stabbed his cock deep into Shiro’s throat. Shiro tried to pull off, but clawed hands briefly held him down as he gagged. An instant later those hands hauled him off with a flood of apologies. “Shit, this is what I was worried about! Are you alright?” Shiro sat with his head between his knees as he coughed out the saliva that had flooded his mouth. Keith fluttered his hands, torn between reaching out and fleeing. Shiro made the decision for him and pulled Keith’s hand back to his head.

“Gah, you haven’t done that in forever.” He moved back over Keith’s cock but was stopped before he could start anything.

“Shiro, stop! You don’t have to,” Keith said as he held his boyfriend off.

“Why can’t you accept that I want to? Look!” Shiro pointed to his own rock-hard length. He launched himself upwards to press his mouth to Keith’s. Shiro held the kiss until the hybrid relaxed. He took the kiss deeper for a moment before leaning back. “You taste fine, you won’t buck again, and I _want_ to do this. Please, let me.”

Keith waited for a breath longer than Shiro was comfortable with. “A-alright, just go slow. No more surprises.” Shiro settled his prosthetic hand on Keith’s thigh and the other around the lower half of his cock. Moving slowly so as not to startle him, Shiro went back to work. Keith tensed as soon as those lips returned, but restrained himself. His hands dropped to Shiro’s head again only to cradle. The human started a bobbing motion that soon had him down to his fist, taking what was comfortable. Every couple passes Shiro swallowed around Keith’s head, earning a jolt of pre-come each time. After enough saliva and pre leaked down to his hand, he pumped the fist in tandem with his mouth. “Ah, fuck Shiro, that’s it.” When his voice broke down into a whine and his hips twiched, Shiro knew Keith was close. He sucked harder and dragged his lips up to the tip. He’d barely made enough room to handle Keith’s first jet of come. Shiro swallowed the first few pulses but soon had to pull off and let Keith paint the tile floor. He breathed quickly, feeling almost as exhausted as his boyfriend looked. “You didn’t have to swallow, idiot,” mumbled Keith.

Shiro pecked him on the cheek. “Hush, I wanted to.” He licked his lips to clean the last of the come away. “Less bitter than you used to be. Kinda tingly.” At that, Keith’s eyes widened in alarm. Shiro ruffled his hair before standing back into the shower. “I’m sure it’s fine. C’mon, breakfast will be soon.”

The Galra looked to the human clock Pidge had cobbled together for them and cursed. “But you didn’t get off!” Shiro waved it off and quickly led his boyfriend through their routine. Keith had to make a few adjustments, but the only true issue was drying off. “I really need that blow drier, or something,” muttered Keith as he kept trying to use a saturated towel.

“Hmm, let’s try something then,” spoke Shiro. He focused, and drew his prosthetic to life. His metal hand began emitting a warmth that chased the rest of the dampness away. “I’m sure Haggar would be furious, but it’ll work in a pinch.”

Keith worried how the others would react to his appearance, and reappearance, as they walked to the mess hall. However, that concern vanished as he saw his mother sitting opposite Allura. The table resembled some ancient tea party, with the other paladins and Coran clustered tight around the Princess. Krolia glanced between Shiro and her son before taking a subtle sniff. She gave Keith a look that implied knowledge the hybrid dearly wished his mother did not possess. Krolia imperiously motioned Keith to sit at her right, and Shiro at her left.  

Before either could comply, Allura spoke. “Shiro! Why don’t you sit next to Keith? I’m sure he’d appreciate you staying close by.” Her megawatt smile bellied any conflict with the Galra woman.

The two latecomers took their seats at the table. Shiro's new place set him closer to the others than Krolia had first directed. Awkwardly, the group began the meal. Hunk tried to break the discomfort by asking the Galra how she liked the food. “I don't know anything about Galran cuisine, but I tried to make your first meal with us special,” Hunk rambled.

Krolia blinked at the Yellow Paladin before quirking an eyebrow towards the Princess.

“Oh, please accept my apologies, Krolia. I should have explained this earlier. Galra etiquette dictates that any questions for Keith’s mother be passed through me. First meals are rather formal in their culture.” Allura smiled to assuage the humans’ unease. “What's that idiom of yours, when in Rome?”

“My thanks, Princess Allura. I will educate my son regarding our customs, to help avoid any further... friction.” Krolia paused for a moment before adding, “The food is of higher quality than my usual rations. Thank you for the hospitality.”

The meal continued in relative silence until Pidge’s curiosity got the better of them. “Would it be impolite to ask _why_ we can’t ask Krolia direct questions, Princess? Or what’s up with the assigned seating arrangements?”

Allura waited a beat to offer the Galra a chance to respond. When she stayed silent, the Princess explained, “Galra have a traditionally matriarchal society. These leading woman controlled sizable clans, though that word implies familial ties that are not entirely accurate here. They were often rivals, competing for territory or status. In a context where matriarchs often attempted to poach members of rival bands, the dialogue you describe is deeply improper. It’s not unlike Kolivan bypassing me and giving you direct orders.” She paused to allow Pidge to process this. "In fact, the Blade of Marmora is a suitable example. They rely on each, work towards the same goal, etcetera. I wouldn't be surprised to find that a matriarch stands behind, and above, Kolivan." She studiously avoided looking at Krolia. “As for our places around the table, that’s slightly more delicate. Shiro occupies an ambiguous position between our groups, with conflicting obligations. As leader of Voltron, we have a strong claim to his presence. However, alien mates typically join their Galra partner’s band. Until their relationship is, ah- _finalized_ , we compromise.”

“What do you mean, ‘finalized?’” demanded Keith. He bristled at the implication that he and Shiro weren’t serious.

His mother scoffed loudly. “It’s been deca-phoebes since my time on Earth but I remember that mating isn’t an appropriate topic for the table. As I said, we will speak privately.”

The implication of sex drew Lance into the conversation. “Speaking of finalized, you done with space puberty? All finished growing purple hair in weird places?” asked the Red Paladin.

Keith's claws dug into the table as he drew breath to retort. Shiro beat him to it, cautioning, “Careful, Lance. Remember how your last sparring match went.”

“Hah, you nearly got thrown through a wall!” laughed Hunk.

“Anyway, Keith should have settled out. As Krolia put it, he's come into his inheritance,” Shiro continued. He fell back on a guaranteed trick to placate Keith, massaging the base of his ears. The hybrid didn't any embarrassing sounds, but his eyes half shut.

Lance got in one more jibe. “Looks like you already _know_ the new Keith.” The hybrid wanted to respond but all his effort went to not purring in front of the others.

Breakfast finished quickly after that. Krolia grabbed her son and dragged him towards the hangar bay. As soon as they turned a corner, her entire demeanor changed. The haughty look of superiority melted away. Her glare softened to a more vulnerable expression. She reached out to cup his cheek. “How are you, son?”

“How can you ask that? You've treated me like shit since we got here!” Keith started to pull away.

The hand tightened briefly around his face. “Because you needed it! Because we were in public!” Krolia returned to dragging him to her fighter. “Keith, you were too rash. Removing the implant before you knew what it meant? Hiding from your mate and team? Tell me you didn't require a firm hand!”

Keith's eyes flashed yellow and his claws sprang out. He was slammed into a bulkhead before he could speak. “Put your fangs away, spoiled child. Keith, that temper may scare the others, but I am _Galra_. Anger is the air we breathe.”

“But, you left me to deal with this alone!” yelled Keith as he gestured to his body.

“No, you isolated yourself. I watched you be carried away by your mate. It was your choice to suffer by yourself.” Krolia calmed herself, returning to a motherly expression that Keith didn't know how to process. "That ends now, I won't watch you harm yourself any longer."

She turned back to him as they reached her craft. “Today you learn who you are. I'll teach custom, Kolivan will call to discuss baser topics. No doubt you still have human qualms about the such things.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but you get some smut right at the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns more about himself, and needs some help talking about it.

Keith staggered out of his mother's ship. Like the last time, Shiro was there to catch him before the Galra fell. “Where did you get the Blade suit?” asked the first Black Paladin. He was certain that Keith hadn’t taken the armor with him that morning. With the odd struggle he’d shown getting into his old jeans, Shiro had paid attention. Especially because it was the first time Keith had worn the human clothing since his transformation. The Galra blinked at his boyfriend and the suit in his hand for half a minute before trying to answer.

Keith poorly mimicked his mother's noble tone. “It is not proper for a Galra, especially a Blade, to wear alien or enemy colors outside of an infiltration mission.” He dropped back to his normal timbre. “She wanted me to change immediately, but I was too stubborn.”

“You, being stubborn? No.” He dragged out the last word, but smiled to dull the teasing’s edge.. “I wonder which category we are,” mused Shiro. He didn't expect an answer.

Laughing weakly, Keith provided one anyway. “Oh, it's the former, you guys are the aliens. Whenever I tried to compare things to Earth or my childhood, she swatted me and shouted something I didn't understand in Galran. And when I asked what she meant, she yelled  _ Palen-Bol _ and whapped me!” Keith shook his head, making his ears flop in a way that Shiro knew he'd grow to adore.

“It wasn't all bad was it? Tell me if you need a rescue. I broke down her door once, I can do it again. And, you know, your friends are the Defenders of the Universe. They’re nothing to scoff at.”

Keith's steps faltered slightly. “No, but that just makes it more confusing. Whenever we talked etiquette or history, she was a task-driver. But when we took breaks, or ate...” He broke off into something akin to a whine, even if it didn't quite match the human equivalent. “I barely remember my dad. I only had photos and a few stories of who I thought was my mom. Then it was Child Services. Foster care with people I couldn't let myself get close to. I never, I never expected someone to be, to act, like she does in those moments. Or that I could enjoy it. But it's nice.” By this point, Keith's voice was small. Shiro held him tighter.

“Have you told her? About your dad? I know you took a while to tell me.”

He waited a while to answer, almost to their door. “No, she hasn't asked.” He saw Shiro begin to speak. “I know, I know! That's not a good enough reason. But everything's been thrown off center for me. I wasn't there when it happened, only told about the car crash. How do I know that's true? For all I know she talked about him to the wrong Galra. What if another team like hers came to Earth, just not controlled by the Blade? Maybe they came to clean up.”

Shiro kept his voice gentle. “Why didn't they come for you, then? Or stay to look for the Blue Lion? I don't mean to upset you, but it sounds like you're grasping at straws.”

Keith laughed hollowly, which didn't reassure his boyfriend. “Please, no human idioms. I got hit for those too.” He took a breath. “I know it's no justification. I'm just not ready. Today was overwhelming enough.” They entered their room and Keith immediately shucked out of his old clothes. Shiro didn’t comment, wanting to see how fast his boyfriend would strip.

Very fast, it turned out. Keith only stopped once he’d nearly removed his pants. With only one foot trapped in his black jeans, and that foot raised to be freed as well, he hoped around on the other leg. “I-It’s just,” he stammered. “Just doesn’t feel good against my... fur,” he finished lamely. Shiro noticed how the waistband of his underwear uncomfortably stretched over the top of his sheath. Keith’s fur was disheveled in a dozen places from the ill-fitting clothing.

Shiro longed to closed the distance between them with a single, long step. But they had more important things to deal with than sex. He mastered himself and walked to open the room’s odd Altean closet. It occupied space within the wall like the closets Shiro was used to, but folded outward to fill a portion of the room when activated. Early on, he’d curiously stood in its path, but the device beeped sadly enough to make him retreat. Shaking his head and returning to the present, Shiro walked around the protruding, pyramidal shape to find Keith’s Voltron suit. He tossed it to Keith. “Why don’t you try this? I wear my briefs under it but you...” His willpower broke. He took that step and pulled Keith’s underwear below the swell of his ass. “You can skip them,” he whispered. Both hands kneaded at his boyfriend. Something damp pressed against the top of Keith’s briefs.

Satisfied, Shiro stepped away. He waited smiling near the door. “C’mon, get dressed! I’ve already helped enough.”

Keith’s fur bristled, the Galra almost vibrating. “You utter bastard! Why do the others buy your goddamn “Space Dad” persona!?” He pointed to Shiro’s crotch, which was subtly tented. “Your dick doesn’t always point up and out, you can hide a semi!” Keith angrily dressed. “And you don’t have to fit under a fucking codpiece,” he muttered.

Shiro glanced to his own Earth clothes. “You know, the codpiece is removable,” he coughed, gesturing toward the Paladin armor.

“With skin tight spandex underneath!”

“I’ve got no objections?” offered Shiro, innocently.

Keith breathed rhythmically as he tried to cinch up the armor. “I’m thinking of choking you,” he growled. To his dismay and Shiro’s surprised delight, the offending codpiece shifted visibly outward as his cock reacted. The Galra looked down with betrayal in his eyes. “I didn’t, I didn’t like doing that to you before!”

“No, you liked being on the other end.” Shiro kept his chuckling brief. “Alright, enough teasing. You need some grounding, we’re going to see Allura. And if it helps, think of how Krolia would respond to seeing you in Altean clothing?” That did the trick, Keith felt his cock vanish into his sheath. Likely out of self-protection. He finished dressing.

“Honestly, if I told half these stories to the others,” Keith huffed as he barged passed Shiro to the door.

“Uh, honey? You already do whenever we have nunvill.” His boyfriend just scoffed in response. “It's true! That awful drink only affected the Alteans and you. Guess now we know why.”

Horror slowly dawned on Keith's face. “But I don't, I don't remember saying anything like that, this,” he stammered.

“And a human drunk on booze won't remember everything either. Don't worry, I kept an eye on you. You didn't say anything explicit, nobody took you seriously and you looked adorable.” Shiro swung an arm around Keith to keep him close.

They walked in silence for a few meters. “Wait! I  _ looked  _ adorable? What the fuck was I  _ doing  _ ?!” Keith's eyes darted back and forth seeing nothing as he searched for any fragment of a memory.

“Um, just some PDA. They didn't mind.” Shiro tried to stall. Allura’s door was close enough he might manage. Instead, a tiny ball of confused rage shoved him into a wall and lifted his feet off the floor. “Ah, I see the family resemblance now,” he gasped

“ _ Talk _ , Takashi Shirogane. Now.” Keith growled the words. Not as a figure of speech, Shiro felt the vibrations through Keith's arms and the very air. Beyond that, the use of his full name was never a good sign.

Shiro knew he should just rip the band-aid off quickly, but couldn't. “Well, you may have, once or twice, openly kinda cuddled with, uh, Lance?” He was dropped so suddenly his knees almost buckled. Keith let out an primal howl and spun to the far wall. He slammed his hands against it. As Keith's hands dragged down, Shiro saw the deep gouges his claws left in the metal. He knew his boyfriend had conflicted feelings toward Lance, but the was... different. The human began to reach out when a nearby door hissed open.

“What in all the worlds is going on out here? I heard that through the bulkhead. The inchoate scream of embarrassment, not only the assault on my home.” Even in her nightclothes, Allura's glare cowed Keith. His body language changed to sheepish contrition in an instant. Shiro hardly ever saw Keith wear that expression period, let alone switch to it so fast. The Galra acted stunned, like a trained dog whose leash was pulled unexpectedly. Allura seemed to notice it as well. “Damn, I should have known better. Krolia will try to kill me if she finds out. Shiro, rouse him out of that before joining me. I'll not do it again.” The Princess stepped back into her room.

Shiro didn't know what to do, he'd never seen this reaction. Before today, even Krolia hadn't controlled Keith this easily. He reached to pull Keith into a hug. At first his boyfriend responded limply. Then Keith’s head darted to the side. The Galra's arms tightened around his chest and his head moved to Shiro's armpit. He inhaled slowly, drawing breath for close to a minute. The taller man inanely wondered if he'd remembered his deodorant that day.

Finally, Keith exhaled and looked up at Shiro. His eyes were blown-wide, but not darkened with lust. If Shiro had to name the feelings he saw, he'd choose relief, comfort, and maybe... Maybe surrender? His thoughts were cut short as Keith's gaze sharpened.

“What just happened?” he demanded. His arms didn't release.

“I'm not actually sure. Allura yelled at you, and you just stopped, Keith.” Shiro worked his fingers into the mane of raven hair Keith had grown. He tried to cup the back of his neck, but the locks were too thick to do it properly. Keith still relaxed, and didn't fall into that new torpor-like state. “It's alright, she won't do it again. And I'm here if she does.”

Keith nodded unsteadily. Shiro recognized the tremble of his lips. The shorter man wanted more comfort, but wasn't able to ask for it. Leaning down, Shiro answered the unspoken question. As their lips met, he realized that this was their first non-sexual kiss since Keith's change. They both savored its sweetness. Allura could wait awhile.

Eventually they broke apart and knocked on her door. Allura opened her door with a wry expression on her face. “I truly do not understand why you earthlings pound on doors to seek entrance. There are more civilized methods, like the the intercom.” She glanced meaningfully at the comm panel.

“Galra apparently consider it a challenge to a duel. Or a demand for a debt to be repaid. Sometimes both, depending on context.” Keith's earlier exhaustion returned and he fell heavily into his usual seat around Allura's table.

“Yes, well. Please forgive me for doing that to you, Keith. It surprised me as much as it did you.” She bowed her head in apology as she poured tea for him first.

“How did you do that? It felt like, like my entire body seized. I forgot what I was doing, why I was angry,” he rambled.

“Again, my apologies. I trust Shiro was able to help?” she asked. Keith's cheeks colored through his fur as he nodded. He vaguely remembered what he'd done to Shiro. “It's an autonomic response to a chastising matriarch, and apparently I'm fulfilling that role for Keith. No doubt his mother will soon gain the same control over him. Galra have trouble controlling their aggression, so there must be a check on it. The reaction is temporary, as you've found. Even without Shiro’s aid, you would have broken out of it. I am sure Krolia will explain it more fully.”

Shiro thought of Allura and Krolia’s stilted politeness at breakfast. “What happens if one woman tries it on another?”

“How are they related? Not every woman is a matriarch, of course. In usual practice, the intimidation is only applied down the hierarchy as necessary. If tried upward, it would certainly instigate a challenge. That is the primary path for women to climb rank.” She noticed Keith's quizzical frown. “Don’t be embarrassed if I know things you don’t. Remember that Alteans are diplomats, and that we lived alongside the Galra before the war. I know you've spent the day studying it, but I learned it organically.”

“But between two matriarchs?” asked Shiro. He wanted to get to the root of his curiosity.

Allura broke eye contact with him. “It would be unwise. The two clans would try to defend their leader. Under a similar, if reversed, compulsion. It's how a number of wars began on the Galran home world.”

“That's why you two avoid each other,” realized Keith.

She nodded uncomfortably. “Do you understand what could happen? Either you stand with her, and Voltron loses a Black Paladin. And you and Shiro lose each other. Or you stand with us, and a mother and son are separated again.” Allura looked at the two men, sitting close together. “You'd come back to yourself, eventually. But the damage done before that is not worth the risk. Someone could be grievously injured.”

“But just now, in the hallway. Why did I, I don't understand why I got so  _ angry _ . I picked up Shiro, threatened him, then tried to kill a fucking wall!” ranted Keith. He only noticed his returning rage when Shiro placed a calming hand on his thigh. The Galra huddled lower into his seat, a panicked look stealing across his face.

“You are going through a lot of changes Keith. It is no surprise that your emotions feel more volatile.” Allura refilled his cup, surreptitiously switching to a calming blend of tea. “I would need to know the details of your preceding conversation to offer more advice.” After a nod from Keith, Shiro explained. She smiled gently. “It was odd how strongly that infernal brew lowered your inhibitions. I'll have to tell you of my own antics after drinking nunvill some time.” The Princess became lost for a moment in her reverie. “Bah, I'm stalling. I believe Krolia mentioned that Kolivan would speak with you?” she said delicately.

Shiro looked to Keith. “You haven't mentioned him at all.” Again, the Galra blushed hard.

Allura raised her eyebrows. “Of all people, you need to speak to Shiro about this.”

The former Black Paladin waited calmly. That tactic didn't work on Keith when used by anyone else, but Shiro could wield it effectively. Keith squirmed a bit before answering. “He talked about relationships. Uh, courting? And a-anatomy.”

It was Shiro's turn to raise his brow. “Kolivan gave you the Talk?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes, okay, yes! I got space sex ed! He had goddamn diagrams.” Keith swiveled mournful eyes to Shiro. “He even showed the female images.” His boyfriend burst out laughing. As long as Shiro had known him, Keith had been proud of his Gold Star Gay™ status and been the definition of 'too gay to function.’ The Galra continued. “Oh, it gets worse, he showed ‘instructional videos’ and  _ gave commentary _ !” By now Keith's face was more scarlet than purple. Shiro marveled at how he had changed, not just physically but also in his attitudes toward sex.

Before his inheritance, Keith had the higher sex drive. He surprised Shiro with new techniques. He bought the sex toys. Keith was fairly private about their own sex life, but he could always discuss sex frankly in the abstract.

For now at least, Shiro was leading them in the bedroom. He was initiating their every encounter. He couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend. He enjoyed talking with Keith about it. The human brought himself back to the conversation. “Alright, what did Kolivan say that was relevant?”

Keith bit his lip before answering. “Galra don't tend to be exactly ... monogamous. They, we do form primary relationships, but still have other partners. Usually many partners within the clan. Often all at once.” He couldn't look at Shiro by the end.

“Baby, we've been monogamish for years now. That doesn't bother me or explain much.”

Allura passed a plate of food to the Galra. “He is trying to be demure. When he says ‘all at once,’ he means it literally. But the more important details are about choosing a partner, a mate. There's a reason Krolia doesn't think much of you right now. For a pure Galra, or an awakened hybrid, their primary relationship has a biological imperative. A month ago, you were together because you both consciously wanted to be, correct?” She paused until they both nodded. “Quite soon, that bond will have a physical component for Keith.”

Keith placed his empty cup on the table. “You know all the songs and sayings about broken hearts and being lovesick? That’s literal for Galra. Actually, truly ill if their partner leaves them.” He swallowed thickly. “God, he made it sound like a fucking addiction.”

He grabbed his partner before he knew what he was doing. Shiro pulled Keith close and squeezed. The motion brought the Galra near to the human’s underarm. Keith stayed there as Shiro talked. “You’re not the only one addicted. I just can’t quit you.” He batted away a swatting hand as Keith responded to the awful reference.

“It’s not just that. I’ll also, also need things from you.”

Shiro blinked, ready to agree whatever the request.

“Do I need to spike his tea with Coran’s hair tonic? Keith is still being prudish. He will need various forms of intimate acts, frequently. If he doesn't receive them, he'll enter a form of withdrawal.” Allura was growing tired of the conversation’s indirect path.

“I’ll tell you more soon,” mumbled Keith, still buried into Shiro.

The Princess set her teacup into its saucer sharply. “You do realize he will have to ask me or you mo-”

“I said I’ll tell him!” raged Keith. He straightened his posture, bristling his fur.

Allura leaned back, but carefully controlled her expression. “Regardless, Keith is certainly bonding with you, Shiro. Some of his excitability could be the result of an incomplete connection. The talk about affection for Lance made him feel threatened about your relationship. I understand that you three had... encounters? That's a complexity only mated Galra engage in. Avoid discussing past lovers until you've finished bonding.”

Shiro drew them to their feet. “Thank you for the talk, Princess. We both needed it.”

“You're very welcome. Please come by anytime.” She walked them to the door. “And, Keith! I would not wear your Paladin suit for a while. I don't mind seeing you in your Blade uniform, and there's no need to antagonize Krolia.”

As they walked the silent halls, Shiro pressed Keith for answers. “Alright, what didn't you want to talk about in front of Allura? Something about becoming a couple the Galra way?”

“Ye-yeah. To make it official, we mostly just have to fuck each other and switch. But once we do, we'll be stuck together. Or at least, I'll be stuck to you.” Keith grimaced at the double entendre, hoping Shiro didn't catch it. “I'll probably bite you at some point, and as you to do the same to me.”

The taller man didn't react. “I still don't see the problem. Are you worried about topping or finally making an honest man out of me?”

“Yes,” said Keith succinctly.

“Babe, how long have we been together? The only reasons we never thought of marrying are because we didn't need some ceremony and we're in space. Coran would be a terrible officiant.”

They reached their door. “It's also that, that once we start I'll probably lose it a little.” Keith shifted from foot to foot.

Shiro melded his body against Keith's and pressed him into the door. He groped the Galra's ass with both hands. Once Keith relaxed into him, Shiro swept his hands down to Keith's thighs and pulled him up. The shorter man wrapped his legs around Shiro to grind their crotches together. Keith panted in Shiro's ear. “Totally evil. Fuck me now.”

Shiro hit the access panel and they staggered into the dark bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how the humor turned out in this chapter. Expect a lot of small edit as I tweak it.
> 
> I think the next chapter will have what y'all want.
> 
> Please leave a comment! You can do so anonymously.

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment anonymously! I'm not sure if I can reply as the author anonymously, but I'll figure something out.


End file.
